Responding to emergency incidents in a timely manner is an important function of agencies and/or entities that are charged with protecting public safety. The public's well being may depend on how quickly first responders are able to arrive at the scene of a critical incident or emergency. Often times, the opportunity to save lives, prevent crimes, prevent the destruction of property, and/or avert or mitigate other public safety threats can be measured in minutes. Thus, reducing the time between the notification of a critical incident and the arrival at the scene by the first responders, such as the police, the fire department, and/or other emergency personnel, for example, may result in a significant benefit to the public.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.